A red heads impatience
by Kazerasu
Summary: Atsushi is away for a job for over a day and a certain someone get's impatient as he waits and decided to play out a small punishment. Rated M for obvious reasons
Ok so it's been forever since I wrote a fanfic which I'm sorry for, but this got requested and so I managed to throw together a little something.

Hope it's enjoyed and please leave reviews and feedback! /Kaze

* * *

"Atsushi" Akashi's voice came from the bedroom, he had heard the giant come home from work and as always he expected the man to always come and greet him first thing but something always seemed to come in the way and that annoyed the red head till no end.

There was some shuffling about and Atsushi came into the room, the giant had his purple hair up in a bun as usual and the same lazy expression "Akachin you have no patience... At least let me off a little..." He sighed as he walked up to lean down and kiss his boyfriend lazily.

Akashi returned the kiss briefly and then pulled away "you've been gone for two days, there's no patience then" he ran a hand through his hair then a slightly sadistic smirk formed on his lips "Atsushi, strip and lay down here on the bed"

"... Yes Akachin" Atsushi nodded and took off his clothes quickly so he wouldn't try the others patience anymore and then he laid down like he was told. Akashi stood up and took out some off his less fancy ties that he would never use and he started with tying Atsushi's hands up and to the bedpost and afterwards his legs as well, he tightened the binds enough for it to be impossible to move.

"It's too bad I always have to punish you" he shook his head but his amusement clear in his voice still. Akashi then took out a rod he would use for his horse normally but now it would be for his lover. At first he started by just running it across the others chest and abs then down his thighs before gently starting to hit at first.

Atsushi still gave a small reaction even from that but so far his expression stayed lazy. "Akachin... This isn't really needed. I can't do anything about my work hours"

"I didn't ask for any excuses Atsushi" he went to ahead to slap the other a little harder now with the rod and now he trailed up further to slap at the Giants nipples as well, when he still didn't get much of a reaction he gradually increased the force until it left red marks and a small sound from Atsushi. The Giants face had finally changed a bit and he no longer looked so lazy and bored, and for that. His dick had started to grow a little hard too

"Akachin... " he almost whined and received another slap instead

"I didn't tell you to talk" and he moved the rod down to nudge at the others member now and hit it lightly "my masochistic Atsushi, I can get you hard from treating you like crap" Akashi smirked once more and finally put the rod away again and he slowly undressed his own clothes and put them away neatly before getting up on the bed and leaning down to kiss the other briefly then he moved down to bite on the others nipples quite roughly while his hand squeezed the others dick.

Atsushi let out a groan at the sensations and he grew harder as it was. Everything Akashi did from then made him react and when the red head finally moved on top of him, Atsushi thrusted his hips upwards slightly, or as much as he could then and whined childishly "Akachin..." He breathed out slightly "can't you un bind me at least?"

"No, I said this is punishment" but all punishments come to an end as Akashi rose up some more and then slowly sank down on the others big member with a breath of his own, within a couple of seconds his hole had taken in it all and he started to move back and forth in a rubbing motion "say you missed me"

"I missed you" Atsushi responded as he groaned and tugged on the restraints. His arms wanting to become free but it proved impossible and even more as Akashi increased his movement speed and his own strength disappearing just like that "ah... Akachin..." He whined again "I want to move"

"When I'm finished you can" he stopped with the movement for a few seconds only so he could bend forward slightly and start moving like that instead, both his hands going up to pinch and twist the others nipples roughly. He also made sure to kiss the other and then bite his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed "you belong to me" he whispered and rose up again to just move up and down faster, his own voice coming out as well.

Atsushi was reaching his limit caused from this friction and from Akashi looking... So hot in his eyes. Despite the pain he felt himself coming and once more he tugged "seijuurou... Coming"

"Good" Akashi responded, he was close as well but he had to stroke himself a little for him to truly reach that point. He groaned lowly as he tightened up and the both of them came at the same time, Atsushi inside the other and Akashi on the others chest.

They remained still for a short moment, the red head then got off and only undid Atsushi's legs before he went to shower up and when he returned he simply cleaned the other up too then untied his arms before joining him in bed "I hope this taught you not to be away longer then a day"

Atsushi let out a low chuckle as he turned to embrace his red headed lover "yeah... It did Akachin.." Or he felt like he should come home later more often instead.

Fin~


End file.
